Afternoon Ride
by Kpenguins48
Summary: Blair's motorcycle lesson has unexpected, pleasant results. For Melody, with all my love.


"That's it! I've had enough," Blair fumed as she dismounted the motorcycle, struggling to put it back on its kickstand.

Jo took a deep breath, trying to maintain her patience. "What's wrong now?"

"This...thing is so ridiculous," Blair angrily gestured toward Jo's prized Kawasaki.

"What? Do ya expect it to operate itself? You're the one who got the idea that I should teach ya how to ride."

"Why can't I just put it in drive and go?"

Jo smirked. "'Cause that's not how it's done, Blair."

The heiress continued her rant. "Not to mention what the helmet does to my hair. I spend so much time on it in the morning and in ten minutes it's ruined."

"Umm, I dunno Princess. I think helmet hair is rather becoming on ya," Jo quipped.

The fact that Jo and Blair had recently become a couple didn't change the dynamics between them. Jo usually rolled her eyes whenever she heard Blair say: Well, you know the old saying, 'opposites attract.' They still bickered and teased each other relentlessly, but the love between them was boundless.

"C'mon babe," Jo coaxed. "Why don't we just go for a spin."

Blair finally cracked a smile. "Okay. You drive."

The mid-spring afternoon sun shown in full force as the couple cruised down winding back roads. Blair soon forgot her disgust with the motorcycle and began to relax and enjoy the ride. Her arms were snug around Jo's waist and her relaxed state soon turned to arousal from the vibration of the motor and being so close to Jo. She squeezed her tighter and moved in closer. Jo was getting turned on as well and pulled over to the shoulder. She grabbed Blair's hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the tomboy grinned with a gleam in her eye.

The way the sunlight peeked through the dried branches of the evergreens, the forest glowed with a reddish hue. Blair opened her mouth in surprise at its serene beauty. "When did you find this?" she asked.

"It's been my getaway place for years."

"It's beautiful Jo, but why are we here?"

"Well, it's so special I wanted to share it with ya. Look behind that tree over there," Jo grinned and gestured toward a tall, knotty pine that looked like it had many stories to tell. Blair peered behind it to find a picnic basket covered in a blue and white checkered cloth.

"What's all this?"

Jo watched as Blair looked beneath it to find a blanket, a bottle of Pinot Gris and two glasses. "Sweetheart, when I first met you I never would have thought you'd be so romantic," the blonde smiled warmly.

"Believe me, before we met I never even thought about it. But I realized it's different when it's someone you really love," Jo said, gently kissing her partner.

The heiress thought a moment. "You sneak! You planned this all along."

"Only partly. The part where ya got pissed off was just a bonus," Jo cracked.

Blair playfully slapped her on the behind. "You just live to antagonize me, don't you?"

"Yup," Jo answered in her typical blunt fashion.

The biker loved to be patted on the butt and Blair knew no matter how she touched Jo it would start a fire inside her. Jo took Blair in her arms.

"I thought this would be a nice, secluded place for us to have some fun," Jo stated as she pulled her partner even nearer.

"Hey, wait a minute." Blair panicked slightly and pulled away. "I'd love to have a little wine but I'm not doing that outside."

"Aww c'mon. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"What? I'm very adventurous."

Jo laughed. "Oh please, Blair. Your idea of adventure is goin' out on the front porch to get the newspaper without wearin' makeup."

"I beg your pardon. That's a big deal to me. I owe it to the public to always look my best."

"Are ya kiddin' me?"

"Yes," Blair giggled. "And you just might be able to change my mind." She pulled Jo closer so that their bodies were nicely pressed together.

"Oh? How's that?" Jo asked coyly.

"Like this."

Soft lips met Jo's in a firm, passionate kiss. Blair's tongue forcefully probed her mouth, catching the feisty brunette off guard. She hadn't expected Blair to suddenly be aggressive but welcomed it as her fingernails lightly grazed her back. Jo felt lightheaded with desire and realized that once again, Blair had the upper hand. How does she always do this? Jo wondered to herself as she felt her bra being unfastened. From the beginning, their relationship could sometimes be a battle of wills and even though they were now a couple, that part hadn't changed.

"Not so fast, Blondie," Jo said, quickly spreading the blanket on the ground. "You don't wanna ruin your outfit, do ya?"

"There's more to me than just sophisticated outfits Jo, although it's part of my appeal," Blair winked.

"I know that," the tomboy smiled. "Or else I wouldn't love you so much."

Jo opened the wine bottle and poured two glasses, handing one to Blair. "Shall I get you drunk and take advantage of ya?"

The lovely socialite gave her a fiery look. "That won't be necessary, sweetheart. I already have you undressed in my mind. In a few minutes it will be a reality."

"Promise?" Jo asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, you can count on it," Blair snickered as they sipped their wine.

Jo ran her hand up Blair's thigh. The mere touch sent a tingle to the heiress' core.

"Now where were we?" Jo inquired as she put her lips to Blair's and gently guided her to lie down on the blanket. Blair moaned at the sensation of her partner's weight upon her and she just wanted to feel more. Wrapping one leg over Jo's she pulled her in closer. Their kisses were frenzied while Jo kicked off her jeans and freed Blair of hers. Blair reached up and removed Jo's shirt. The tomboy once again felt fingernails forming a tantalizing trail down her back. Jo assaulted Blair's tongue with her own, barely giving either woman time to breathe.

Jo's bra unhooked in the front and Blair used it to her advantage, unleashing breasts that were hungry and ready to be nurtured. She longed for the taste of her lover's hard, pink nipples and wasted no time taking one in her warm mouth, too impatient to wait until the garment was completely removed.

"Shit, Blair," Jo gasped and began to undulate her hips in pleasure. Her nipples were extremely sensitive and she relished when Blair lavished them with attention. Jo moaned when the blonde worked on one, then the other, back and forth with great urgency. The brunette's breath came faster and she desperately held Blair's head to her breast.

"Oh yeah," Jo whimpered and felt the moisture collecting in her panties. Blair was determined to send her over the edge, firmly sucking one nipple and pinching the other until Jo found it nearly painful.

The tomboy's orgasm was loud and long. Blair herself felt she might combust just from hearing the sound of Jo's completion. She placed tender kisses on Jo's lips and lightly caressed her face, giving her time to get her breath back.

"Baby, I love what ya do to me," mumbled a satisfied Jo.

"I love making you feel good," Blair murmured. "I still can't believe you're mine."

Jo gazed into loving brown eyes. "Believe it Princess. I'm all yours." She flipped over and lay on top of her partner, sucking her neck and smothering her with kisses. The socialite basked in the clean scent of her, a mixture of leather and the subtle sweetness of her skin. She was perfectly willing and ready for Jo to possess her completely, both body and soul.

Jo stroked her partner through lacy pink panties while kissing her passionately, their tongues dancing. Blair moaned when Jo slipped her hand underneath to play with pulsing nether lips. She raised her hips to meet Jo's hand, ready to explode at her taunting. "Touch me baby," Blair breathed. At that moment, Jo gave Blair's clit the attention it craved, pinching and rubbing it steadily.

"Oh...Jo..." Blair gulped.

Jo took great delight in manipulating the swollen pearl and gave her lover a look full of determination with an urge to satisfy. She whispered seductively in Blair's ear. "Baby, you're so fuckin' wet."

"That's...that's what you do to me," Blair whimpered, her hips rocking with a mind of their own. She arched her neck to allow Jo easier access to suck and nibble. "Harder Jo," Blair gasped. "Suck it harder."

"Are ya sure Babe? I don't wanna bruise ya."

"I don't care. Mark me. Bruise me," Blair urged. "I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Jo placed firm bites on her neck and furiously worked her clit. The hardened nub throbbed under Jo's fingers and throbbed even harder when Jo moved down her writhing body to further nurture the hungry pearl. Blair looked up and grunted in frustration when Jo stopped to take a sip of the chilled wine.

"Do you have to do that now?"

Jo uttered an evil snicker, jutting out her cold, wet tongue, continuing to lick her. Blair gasped at the stark change in temperature and moaned appreciatively. "Oh god Jo...yes." In her body's final surrender, she rode the tremors that rocked her. She then lay still, eyes closed, waiting for all her senses to return. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the sunlight still coming through the green needles of the pines, and even greener eyes staring into hers.

"Hey there," Jo said with a grin.

"Hey yourself," Blair responded as she lifted her head to kiss her partner and entered her swiftly with two fingers. Both women moaned; Blair at the slick warmth and Jo at the welcome intrusion. Jo gave herself completely to the able fingers moving inside her. She bore down, longing for a touch in just the right spot. Blair quickly found it, and worked in the steady rhythm that Jo craved. This in combination with her lover's heaving breath scorching her ear brought her to climax and she cried out in glorious release. Jo collapsed on top of Blair in exhaustion then rolled over as the heiress took her in her arms.

They lay in the sunlight, drowsy and satisfied when Blair spoke. "You know what?"

"Mmm...what babe?"

"Right now, this moment, it's just us. And the world seems perfect, even if it's just for a little while. I love you."

A content Jo released a quiet sigh. I love you too, my Princess. And you're right...at least until you try to drive the Kawasaki again," she grinned.

Blair rolled her eyes and gently kissed her lover. "Very funny Jo."

the end


End file.
